10x Kamehameha
& or & or & |similar='Crimson Galick Gun Kamehameha Rebirth Nova Star 5x Kamehameha Super Kamehameha Kamehameha' }} 10x Kamehameha (１０倍かめはめ波)Dragon Ball GT episode 53, "Saying Goodbye" (パンが消滅!?涙の10倍かめはめ波) is an energy wave technique used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. It is one of the most powerful versions of the Kamehameha. Overview During its first use in the Baby Saga, the 10x Kamehameha is whitish-blue in appearance, much like the standard. In later uses, it emits a crimson aura instead. The first time Super Saiyan 4 Goku attempted the 10x Kamehameha, he needed to charge two energy spheres and merge them together, but later on in the series, he just charges the 10x Kamehameha like a Super Kamehameha. The 10x Kamehameha is first developed by Goku as a Super Saiyan 4 while battling Baby Vegeta as a Golden Great Ape. Midway into their fight, Goku rises up in the air then he unites two energy spheres in his hands and unleashes the 10x Kamehameha for the first time. Despite its massive power, the attack only inflicts a little damage to Great Ape Baby. But shortly after, the delayed effect of the technique kicks in and the Tuffle parasite is temporarily paralyzed, sending him plummeting to the ground (this side-effect is completely absent from the technique's video game incarnations which fundamentally make the 10x Kamehameha no different from a normal energy wave). Later during the fight, Great Ape Baby launches a Revenge Death Ball Final at Goku, to which Goku retaliates by absorbing its massive power and returning it in the form of a 10x Kamehameha, severely damaging Baby Vegeta. After Baby escapes out of Vegeta's body, Goku then uses another 10x Kamehameha to blast Baby in his spaceship, hurtling it into the Sun during his attempt to escape, killing the Tuffle. Later, the 10x Kamehameha has now a reddish glow when it is next used by Goku against Super 17 to which the Super Android responds by merely absorbing the energy. While searching for the Dragon Balls with his granddaughter Pan, Super Saiyan 4 Goku uses the 10x Kamehameha against the Shadow Dragons Rage Shenron and Naturon Shenron. Later, during his battle with Syn Shenron, Super Saiyan 4 Goku launches a 10x Kamehameha head-on, which evidently has no effect on the Shadow Dragon. In the ensuing battle with Omega Shenron, Goku retaliates with a combination of the 10x Kamehameha and Dragon Fist techniques but the Shadow Dragon survives by regenerating. Super Saiyan 4 Goku uses the 10x Kamehameha a final time in sync with Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta's Final Shine Attack towards Omega Shenron but neither were damaging towards the Shadow Dragon. Appearances in Video Games Super Saiyan 4 Goku can perform the 10x Kamehameha in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and Dragon Ball Heroes. Throughout the video games, Super Saiyan 4 Goku's 10x Kamehameha is used in different fashions: the version in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World has elements of the first and second versions of the attack (uniting two energy spheres in his hands and the reddish glow), the version in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi is a blue energy wave just like Goku's first perfomance, and the version in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 is a red energy wave similar to the subsequent appearance in the anime. In Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Goku can combine this technique with Vegeta's Final Shine Attack, just like they do against Omega Shenron in the GT anime. Trivia *A common misconception is that the Japanese name for the attack is "Jūbei Kamehameha". However, the Kanji for "times" 倍, as in "10 times", is actually pronounced "bai". The confusion arises due to Goku's way of speaking. Due to his unique dialect and accent (his idiolect) in Japanese, it gets heard as "bei". Goku's way of speaking is to show he is uneducated, or "hick-ish". In this idiolect of Goku's, vowels are switched constantly. This is seen when Goku says "ora" instead of "ore" or "omei/omee" instead of "omae". And so, likewise, "Jūbai" becomes "Jūbei" when said by Goku. *Throughout the Dragon Ball series, it has been stated that a Saiyan's power level is multiplied ten times when transformed into a Great Ape. Since the Super Saiyan 4 state is technically a condensed version of the Golden Great Ape form, it is possible that this fact is what gave birth to the 10x Kamehameha. *Syn Shenron uses a 10x Kamehameha/Nova Star-like attack against Super Saiyan 4 Goku in the episode "The One-Star Dragon". *The 10x Kamehameha and crimson Galick Gun (in which the latter is used by Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta in the ''Raging Blast'' series) both share similarities: they are both reddish-orange in color, both are a more powerful version of a character's signature technique (Kamehameha for Goku and Galick Gun for Vegeta), and both are created upon the creator achieving a new form of Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan 4 for Goku and Super Saiyan 3 for Vegeta). Gallery References de:10x Kame-Hame-Ha Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks